One Love
by The Bloody Countess
Summary: She loved watching him as he slept, watching as his habitual scowl softened in the arms of Morpheus...


ONE LOVE   
A songfic by Mainime  
Lyrics by: Richard Carpenter and John Bettis  
  
For Ekai and Refe-chan... ^^ I love you girls plenty! Also for the rest of the EriolxTomoyo fans out there...  
  
Disclaimers apply...  
  
ExT WAFF hopefully if my muse doesn't go psychotic again and churn angst!   
  
//Lyrics//  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
The moon was unusually full tonight.   
  
She was quite thankful for that because she could see him clearly as he slept.   
  
The pale silvery moonbeams that streamed into the bedroom danced across his face, making interesting shadows across his shoulders and arms. He was not the type to snore, thank God. Instead, he breathed evenly, lips slightly parted and nostrils delicately flaring with each exhalation of breath.  
  
She loved watching him as he slept, watching as his habitual scowl softened in the arms of Morpheus. His silky blue-black hair was tousled, a few errant locks falling over his eyelids, always tempting her to brush them back.  
  
He was so beautiful by the moonlight, much like a mysterious angel with his sharp, slightly adrogynous features. His nose was elegant and straight, beautifully set against sculpted cheekbones and level eyebrows. His eyes, when open, glimmered with wisdom beyond his years - rightfully so since he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed - and were fringed by long dark lashes.   
  
In the dim light of the room, his skin was even paler, almost waxen, making him look ethereal, as if he were nothing more than a dream - though the shift and flex of his breathing told her that he was as real as could ever be.  
  
Tomoyo instinctively snuggled closer, smiling a little when the arm curled around her waist tightened instantaneously. He frowned slightly in his sleep, muttering about having to make sure that Spinel didn't get into a sugar high in the morning, making her laugh quietly. His slight build belied his real strength, something that never ceased to amaze her.  
  
He had delicate hands, almost like her own, with long fingers. They were the same hands that held her tenderly, that learned the touch of her skin and healed her hurt. They were the same hands that gave that flirtatious exchange student, during their college days, a black eye and a broken nose when he had tried to hit on her, yet they also held her like fragile crystal, as if she would break.  
  
She could remember back in their days as students at Tomoeda Elementary School...How she had forged a relationship with Sakura, Syaoran, and him...  
  
She remembered helping Sakura collect all the runaway cards, cheering her on...  
  
She remembered encouraging (more like forcing, actually!) Li Syaoran to tell Sakura how he really felt about her.  
  
And she remembered the numbing pain that she tried to hide when she realized that Sakura also felt the same way about Syaoran...  
  
That same pain she continued to hide during junior high, seeing the developing relationship between her best friend and Clow Reed's descendant. And just when she started to see Eriol Hiiragizawa in a new light, he had admitted that he was in love with Mizuki Kaho...  
  
The pain doubled, threatening to break her. But she smiled and continued to be happy...  
  
High school came...  
  
Sakura had Syaoran, they were already quite the couple. She had her own share of admirers, as did Eriol. But part of her was still clinging onto Sakura, and part of him was still Kaho's. Already she was eighty percent convinced that she'd never be able to love anyone the way she did Sakura.  
  
When the prom came, she was standing off in a corner, trying to ward off two particularly persistent suitors when he came to her rescue.  
  
He was looking particularly handsome in a white blazer and matching slacks, a blue tie nestled against the folds of his shirt. He looked so much like a man and yet, there was still this boyish air about him that made her blush. She also wondered when he had gotten to be so tall...   
  
He held out his hand to her, ignoring the glares of her admirers, keeping his smoky eyes on her face, silently drawing her in. "I believe this dance is mine."  
  
She accepted and he led her to the center of the dance floor, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him to avoid bumping into the other couples who were occupying the floor, just as another slow song started.  
  
  
//One love in my young life//  
  
  
She was confused why he was acting like this, confused that he seemed so quiet as they swayed to the music. Which was why she was more than startled when he spoke all of a sudden.  
  
  
//Took me somewhere I had never been//  
  
  
"Daidouji, would you like to hear a tale of mine?"  
  
Wordlessly, she nodded and he began...  
  
  
//And I want to live again//  
  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a boy who isolated himself from the rest of the world. He did so because he felt he was different...no, he really WAS different from everyone else because of what he knew...  
  
  
//Breathe again in the shelter  
Of his brightly woven love song//  
  
  
"He was lonely for a long time but he found someone whom he thought was his destiny. Because the boy believed in prophecy, he thought this woman to be his other half for all of eternity...  
  
  
//So long I have wanted love//   
  
  
"But the woman was not, for she didn't believe in what he believed in. She was pragmatic, never really wanting to dwell in winsome fantasies. And though the boy loved her, she did not wholly love him...  
  
  
//To be sitting just this near to me//  
  
  
"Eventually, the woman wanted to go free, because she never believed in fate. So with an aching heart, the boy let her go, though it was painful for him. And he locked his heart away in a wall of ice, believing that he would never find love again...  
  
  
//Now my waiting here is free//  
  
  
"But he didn't expect that there was an angel watching quietly over him all this time. And because she was always so cheerful, the walls of ice slowly started to melt...and the boy felt his heart beat once more...   
  
  
//Few are the choices we are given,  
The sands of time pass quickly by//  
  
  
"Despite her own hidden pain, the angel continued to watch over the boy, always putting other's interests above her own, always unselfish in blessing them with her smile...  
  
  
//One dream of my young life  
Now stands holding out his hand to me//  
  
  
"And because of her, the boy started to believe in love again. And without the angel's knowing, he fell in love with her and promised that she'd never need to hide her pain from anyone because he'd be there to catch her when her wings failed to lift her up..."  
  
  
//Now I can't help but believe  
That my whole life will be spent   
In one love...//  
  
  
All throughout his story, Tomoyo was silent, trying to digest everything despite the shaky pounding of her heart against her chest. Eriol was looking down at her now, his eyes strangely glittering in the low light. Suddenly, she felt him tilt her chin up and Tomoyo was now sure that she was trembling.  
  
Slowly his lips met hers as his arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her up against him.  
  
The song had long ended and all the other couples had slowly left the dance floor, leaving one particular couple to share their first kiss under the strobe lights...  
  
  
Smiling at the memory, Tomoyo looked at the face of her sleeping husband, remembering that time, not so long ago, when he had told her that he loved her.   
  
"You really are something, Hiiragizawa," she whispered against his bare skin, unaware that she had caused him to stir.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, smiling sleepily. "You're still awake?"  
  
She blushed almost instantly when he caught her, ducking her head into the curve of his shoulder to hide her embarrassment. "I like watching you sleep," she shyly admitted, splaying her fingers on his bare chest.  
  
Eriol chuckled quietly then. "You like everything, wife..."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Maybe I do," she replied, tracing idle patterns on her husband's chest. "But that's because you're beautiful."  
  
His embrace tightened and Eriol buried his face in her hair to smother the laughter bubbling in his throat. "Oh Tomoyo...you're so sweet...so very sweet indeed."  
  
One delicate eyebrow arched up. "Oh? Am I?"  
  
He nodded, smiling when she reached out to brush back his bangs. "Yes, and I love you."  
  
At those words, her heartbeat quickened, as it always did for the past three years of their marriage. She loved this man, despite everything that had come between them, and it would always remain that way. And she would never doubt his love for her either...There was a being in the room next to theirs that was proof of that...  
  
Swaddled in contentment, Tomoyo embraced her husband. "Goodnight, Hiiragizawa."  
  
He kissed her in the way that always made her toes curl before replying, "Goodnight, Daidouji."  
  
The moon continued to watch over husband and wife as she always did, satisfied for the way their relationship had blossomed. This was one of those times when she knew it was forever...  
  
  
  
************  
OWARI  
************ 


End file.
